Captain
by MusicalWheaten
Summary: Jerome and Alfie have a small chat about Jerome's date with Patricia. Takes place after House Of Greed. Implied Peddie. Just a goofy little ficlet.
1. Chapter 1

Just a goofy idea I came up with at work

* * *

"Where are you going," Alfie asked his roommate Jerome as he flopped backwards onto his bed.

"I have a date," Jerome smirked running a hand through his hair for the billionth time.

"With who?"

"Patricia."

"You're going out with militia Patricia?"

"Yeah why?"

"I don't know. I figured you'd want to lay off girls for a bit seeing as you were dumped by two of them like two days ago. Also the fact you spent half of last term trying to get her to go out with Eddie."

"It's all part of the plan my friend."

"What plan?"

"You'll just need to wait and see."

"It's just you don't find it weird that Patricia asked you out. I mean before Nina showed up, maybe, but now? It just doesn't make sense," Alfie questioned sitting up.

"She has her reason's Alfie," Jerome murmured. He had figured it out almost right away, she had only asked him out to make Eddie jealous. He didn't really know why he had still agreed after figured it out, he had his own mess of a love life to fix.

"You know if Amber was here she'd take away your peddie captain privileges."

"And by the end of the week I would've earned them back."

"And how do you think that?"

"I know she's using me to make him jealous."

"Oh."

"I'm not naive Alfie."

"Then why did you agree to do it?"

"Honestly Alfie, I don't know."

* * *

I don't know what I did to this... I'm bleh... This wasn't meant to really be serious... I just idk...


	2. Chapter 2

Spoilers for House of Deception.

* * *

Jerome stood in the Anubis kitchen tuna made up in a bowl, ready to spread it on some bread. He recalled Eddie having mentioned how much Patricia hated tune in passing once, but it was all part of his master plan. He knew that she was only using him to make Eddie jealous, and honestly it didn't mind. Maybe there would be some advantage to it, a jealous Mara perhaps? Not that he deserved her or her forgiveness.

Just because he was the biggest rat in school didn't mean he couldn't help one of his friends. Though he did plan on having some fun with it in the process. He had this lunch planned out, to a science. He made her least favorite for lunch, and he had been practicing a little speech. He'd spill his "feelings" for her, and admit he thought they'd make a good couple. He figured he could get her to freak out and that would be it.

Jerome hoped after their date, Patricia would finally decide to be brave. Then finally admit to Eddie that she still liked him. He stared at the picnic basket ready to finish packing up for her their "date." Which would mostly be him trolling her. This was bound to be fun.

He told her to meet him outside the school at exactly noon then they'd head to their picnic destination. He wanted to have their date in a more public, area but resisted it. He picked a bench that was between the school and house. He had an extra special plan if Eddie would've happened to walk by during their little gathering.

Noon rolled around all too quickly for Patricia. Eddie had barely just found out about their date and he didn't seem all that upset about it. What if KT was wrong? What if Eddie truly didn't care about her and wouldn't even be jealous of Jerome? She didn't think she'd be able to keep up the act for more than a date.

The idea of dating Jerome in the first place was strange to her. He had at one time been like a brother to her. Though they've now kind of drifted apart. Then there was also the fact he was a major rat. He broke her roommate's heart, and Willows. Which is where KT had a point, it was wrong to use someone, unless they happened to have been the biggest rat in school.

Eddie didn't even know about the date yet. So much for that making him jealous. How was she supposed to make him jealous if he didn't even know. Luckily, or maybe unfortunately for her KT just happened to bring it up.

"Patricia don't you have a date," KT questioned loudly suddenly just as Sibuna was ready to split for the time being.

"A date," Eddie spoke up suddenly. Did he even sound jealous?

"Yeah. With Jerome," she smirked. She didn't know if he was jealous, but maybe that would push his buttons

"Jerome is she joking," he questioned as she stepped out of ear shot.

"A girl can't wait around forever Eddie."

"I- I didn't know she was waiting around."

Patricia really didn't want to go on this date, she dragged her feet the entire way outside. There he was waiting with a picnic basket and a blanket. What if this was some fluffy romantic date? Patricia didn't do fluff.

"Ready to go Trixie," Jerome asked the second he spotted her.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she mumbled. Thankfully he didn't seem to hear her. He just started walking. Soon enough the pair was seated on a bench, the blanket spread out, and the basket between them.

"Aww is that tuna? I hate tuna."

"That's what I love about you Pattycakes, you're so feisty."

"You wanna see feisty, trying calling me Pattycakes again," she snarled. He started laughing.

"And you're so funny. Look at that cute little scowl. It's like a grumpy amstaff."

"So what else have you got apart from tuna?"

"My heart."

"Oh please," she hissed. He had to be joking. She didn't know how to react if he wasn't.

"Patricia I knew from the first moment we met that you and I were meant to be together. Every Time you would look at me I could see how desperate you are to be with me," She couldn't believe him. She never once liked him as more than a friend and now she was desperate to be with him? She had enough of this already. She wanted Eddie back, but dating Jerome to make him jealous, that was something she could not do.

"The whole time I was with Mara and indeed Willow. That must've been awful for her," he spoke calmly, laying a comforting hand on her. She pushed it away almost immediately. She couldn't keep up this act any longer.

"You're so brave. Cupcake!"

"Do not call me," she snarled pushing her self from the bench only to see him holding a cupcake.

"Look Jerome, I'm- I'm really sorry, but I can't do this," she stammered. She had enough. This act needed to end.

"It's just, it's just too horrible," she admitted.

"Finally," he said with a sigh.

"What?"

"I was wondering when you were gonna crack. It's fine you're trying to make Eddie jealous and well I'm trying to prove a point to Mara. I think yours is going to end more happily than mine," Jerome admitted. He was acting. He knew her plan all along. She sat back on the bench, and took a cupcake. She just needed a few minutes to think. They watched as Willow and Alfie walked past. She made her decision. She would admit her feelings to Eddie.

**O**

"It's ten o clock. You have five minutes precisely and then I want to hear a pin drop," Jerome heard Victor call from the hall. Seconds later Alfie came flying in.

"So how was your date with Patricia," he asked.

"She cracked. It only took me telling her what a great couple we'd make for it to happen. She and Eddie should be back together in the next few days. Then when they are I shall earn my captain privileges back.

* * *

And I don't plan on writing more to this? I really didn't plan on writing this, but then I'm like well I can write the date and before the date, and Alfie and Jerome talking after the date...


End file.
